


I'm gonna keep getting underneath you

by onvavoir



Series: I'll plead the fifth on all of this [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Threesome - M/M/M, oh lord where to begin, ridiculous super soldier refractory periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Sam conspire to blow Bucky's mind in retaliation for earlier events. Many other things are blown as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna keep getting underneath you

Steve's behaviour after their little... well, it wasn't A Romp, singular, it's more like Several Romps, plural... at any rate, it's a relief that none of them get weird or standoffish. Nobody seems to even be jealous, which is just as well, because Sam can't seem to keep his hands off either of them. The problem is that Steve seems to think it's a goddamn competition in which one of them will be crowned King of Sex.

He hits Sam up at all hours, on all modes of communication. _Do you think he would like?_ and _Should we do?_ and it's a little presumptuous, but Sam can't seem to be annoyed about it, even if it is genuinely annoying. Problem is, it's also kind of... cute. Steve's straightforward enjoyment of sex is one of many things Sam likes about him, and there's just something endearing about him conspiring and plotting to give someone a really good orgasm.

And to be honest, it seems pretty clear that this is now A Thing, so whatever, Sam's willing to roll with it. It's not like Bucky isn't fine as fuck, with his own set of bedroom skills. Sam kinda gets lost thinking about them until Steve elbows him. Right.

"I just wanna make him come undone."

"And you're telling me this because…"

Steve sighs.

"You're better at this stuff than I am. I don't want to make things awkward. But it's just… how do you even bring this stuff up?"

Sam looks at him as he might look at a particularly dense puppy.

"You… ask about it? Seriously, just ask him what he wants. It ain't rocket science."

"It just feels weird, though!" Steve protests. "Like, you can't just bring that stuff up out of the blue."

It's then that Sam catches on. He narrows his eyes at Steve.

"You want _me_ to ask."

Steve doesn't look him in the eye, which is always his tell. Sam sighs. He crosses his arms.

"Please?" Steve says, and even if he weren't making his sad puppy face, Sam wouldn't be able to say no.

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Okay. Owe you what?"

Sam shrugs.

"I'll think of something. Just gimme a couple of days. It'll be freaky too, just you wait."

Steve looks entirely too enthused about the prospect of Sam asking him to do something freaky. Sam should have made it something prosaic, like washing the dishes, or scrubbing the bathtub, and he tries not to think about how nauseatingly domestic that line of thinking is. He focuses instead on the mission. Recon. Intelligence gathering.

It can sometimes be hard to draw even a few words out of Bucky, so Sam doesn't have great confidence that he'll find anything out that they don't already know. There's really no casual way to ask someone you've been fucking whether there's anything too kinky for them. Try as he might, Sam just can't find a way to work it into the conversation. After a handful of false starts, he decides _fuck it_ and just brings it up while they're watching TV.

"Lemme ask you something," Sam says. "I mean, we've kinda seen everything there is to see of each other, but. I just wondered. If there's anything… else… that you might want."

Bucky turns his head and looks askance at him.

"You takin' a survey?" he asks.

"Look, I'm just asking. We all got hard nos, and I'd like to know what yours are _before_ you choke me out with that metal hand."

Bucky rolls his eyes. Then he looks down, like he's thinking about it.

"Blood. Knives. Cutting. Electricity. Nothing medical."

"Jesus H Christ Bucky, what kinda… remember, we're amateurs."

"You asked!"

"That I did, sorry. Anything else? Should we not, like, tie you up or anything…"

The expression of genuine contemplation on Bucky's face almost makes Sam laugh. He thinks about it for a solid minute. He doesn't smirk or say anything sexy, just mulls it over and then says:

"No, I think that would be okay."

Sam raises his eyebrows. Noted. Maybe he should have just made a list and let Bucky check YES or NO. As it is, the discussion is making the room feel decidedly warmer, to the point that he's having trouble thinking about anything besides getting naked and making Bucky moan.

"I trust you."

It's not fair, the way that that brief little statement makes Sam go all gooey inside. What the hell has happened to him? A few months ago, he and Bucky were confirmed enemies, and now… well, now he doesn't know what the fuck they are. Fuckfoes? Is that a thing?

"You do?"

Bucky nods. He looks at Sam.

"You wanna fuck?"

Something about the casual way he says it makes Sam laugh.

"Yeah, sure."

He kisses Bucky, his lips still curved into a smile. He cradles Bucky's jaw in his hands and crowds up against him, while Bucky's hands smooth up his back beneath his t-shirt. The metal one's a little cooler, but once it warms up to the temperature of his skin, he hardly notices it. He does, however, notice Bucky getting hard against him, and they kiss for a few more hot seconds before Sam drags himself away and then drags Bucky into the bedroom.

Normally there's a little to and fro while they get down to business. Sam will say something snarky, Bucky will tell him to go fuck himself, and then they'll be wrapped up in each other, breathing hard and messing up yet another change of sheets. This time, though. Something's different. It's weirdly tender, and Sam's stomach rolls over as he decidedly does NOT think about what that means. It just feels good, Bucky feels good, Steve feels good, and there's no reason to mess it all up with too much thinking.

"Oh god… Sam…"

His head tips back, and he looks up at Sam with those big blue eyes, and Sam catches himself thinking once again that Bucky really is a beautiful man. He's beautiful the same way that Steve is, too handsome to be real, like any minute he'll evaporate like a nice dream. He's so used to Bucky being in control, the confident, swaggering fuck buddy. It kind of shakes him a little to see Bucky looking up at him with pleading eyes. He closes his and thrusts his hips a little harder.

"Baby… baby baby baby…"

Bucky moans and digs his fingertips into Sam's hips.

"Fuck…"

"There you go, that's it, ohhhh… yes, love you baby, goddamn… good… good…"

Bucky freezes beneath him for a second, and Sam looks down at him, brow furrowed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Keep going, don't stop-- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgodyes right… right there… there… oh, fuck, Sam, please, Sam…"

Never in a million years did he think the sound of Bucky saying his name could be so hot and sweet, breathed out like a sigh, but there it is, and before Sam can give it any thought he's coming with an aching intensity that takes his breath away. Bucky shudders beneath him. His body squeezes around Sam's dick and makes him bite his lip hard. They lie there for a while, spent and silent. When it gets uncomfortable, Sam eases out of him just long enough to get rid of the condom, then spoons up behind Bucky and holds him.

"You ok?"

"Fine, just. Intense."

"Mm."

On another day, in another mood, Sam might push it, but today he's content to leave well enough alone. He doesn't realise he's nodded off until Steve clears his throat and wakes him up. Bucky looks just as sleepy.

"I really should stop being surprised at this point," Steve says.

He's got his arms crossed, but he's smiling in that goofy way he always does when he catches the two of them together. Like he's proud of them, or something. He gives Sam a meaningful look, and Sam nods as if to say _yes I asked now stop bugging me about it_. When Bucky gets up to go to the bathroom, Steve flops onto the bed. He kisses Sam's bare thigh.

"So?"

"I don't think we're into anything he wouldn't be into."

Steve blinks.

"Really."

"C'mon man, you know he's kinkier than the two of us put together. I think we'll be fine. What you thinking?"

Steve shrugs.

"Not sure. I was kinda hoping you'd find out…"

"Look, if you wanna ask him, just ask him. I'm not your damn middleman."

"Technically I think that's me," Steve says.

For a second Sam is lost, and then he laughs, loud.

"Yeah, that's you all right."

Sam moves the three of them out of the bedroom with great haste. They can all pretend to be watching Star Trek for a little while before they get started again. Steve can barely contain himself for the next several hours. He keeps shooting furtive glances at Bucky and at Sam, like he's waiting for the right time to strike. After about twenty of those, Sam throws a book at him.

"Stop it."

Bucky looks from him to Steve and back again.

"Did I miss something?" he asks.

Steve looks hopefully at the two of them.

"We haven't even had dinner yet!" Sam protests.

"Oh. I should have known."

"Yes you should have. I _did_ tell you he was a freak."

"What is it, Steve," Bucky asks. "You want me to blow you before dinner?"

Steve shakes his head. Sam takes the temperature of the room, chiefly the temperature inside Steve's pants, and throws his hands up.

"All right, fine."

Bucky still looks baffled as they pull him up off the sofa and lead him into the bedroom. Not displeased, just confused. Sam leans against the wall just inside the door, arms crossed. Awaiting instructions. Steve stands between them, awkward. Bucky looks at him expectantly.

"Ah, um…"

"Should we… maybe get undressed?" Sam asks.

"Right, yeah, um."

Bucky raises an eyebrow.

"Just what are you planning, sweetcheeks?"

He grins a little, but Sam can see the undercurrent of wariness. He really, truly hopes that Steve doesn't trigger some kind of trauma or defense mechanism, because Sam's pretty sure that wouldn't work out well for any of them.

"Nothin' that ain't gonna feel good. Get undressed for me?"

It shouldn't be, but goddamn if Sam doesn't find that little edge of Brooklyn that creeps into Steve's voice weirdly sexy. Bucky strips down. Sam has to admire the way that he makes it look sexy without making it look like he's _trying_ to look sexy. Steve has yet to manage this, ever. They're very different, the two of them, with their own appeal and their own little habits that drive Sam insane. Sometimes he thinks of them as the devil and the angel-- one innocent and shy and the other unrepentantly filthy. Well, both unrepentantly filthy, even if Steve pretends not to be.

Bucky puts his hands on his hips, stands there, naked. Sam lets his eyes roam down and then back up again.

"Well?" Bucky asks.

"I do what he does, just slower," Sam says with a grin.

He's not going to make this easy for Steve.

"Okay," Steve says. "Okay. Stay right there."

He bustles over to the dresser and takes something out of it while Bucky gives Sam a _what the hell_ look.

"Behind you," Steve says. "Okay?"

Sam forks two fingers and gestures for Bucky to keep his eyes on him. Bucky sighs.

"Any fuckin' time now, Steve."

Steve steps up and loops something around Bucky's head. A blindfold, Sam realises, and he tries not to laugh. Bucky stiffens a little, just out of habit, while Steve ties it at the back of his head.

"Okay, Buck?"

"Yeah..."

Maybe it's Sam's imagination, but Bucky's voice sounds just a little lower and raspier than it did a minute ago. He bites his lip below the blindfold. Steve takes Bucky's wrists and pulls them behind him. Bucky goes still again, but Steve murmurs something in his ear that makes him relax. Sam watches Steve tie Bucky's hands behind his back, and something inside Sam slips into place, _click_. He measures out a slow exhale. He looks at Steve. A stillness settles in the room, and Steve beckons Sam over with a nod of his head. Slowly, his steps heavy enough for Bucky to hear, Sam moves forward.

A little closer, Sam can see Steve's pupils dilated, the flush of his cheeks, and if he's not mistaken, a similar flush in Bucky's face. And yeah, he gets it now. His mouth's a little dry, and he can feel the heat radiating from Bucky's body. Bucky licks his lips, and Sam can't resist the urge to lean in and capture Bucky's tongue with his mouth. Bucky's breath catches. Sam waits, and when Bucky kisses him back, he puts his hands on Bucky's shoulders. They move up to cradle Bucky's face, tip his chin up a little to deepen it. Heat blooms in his stomach, and he can feel Bucky harden against his hip.

"Now, you let me know if there's anything you don't like," Steve says, so tenderly it hurts Sam's heart a little. "You want us to stop, just say so."

Bucky sighs and says nothing. Hands come to rest on Sam's hips-- not Bucky's, Steve's-- and pull him in closer. He looks over Bucky's shoulder at Steve. His eyes are dark, intense. There's no trace of his usual diffidence. Suddenly Sam's irritation with the process evaporates. Steve tilts his head. Sam leans in, and they kiss, wet and slow. Bucky's head tilts a little towards the sound.

"Gonna make you feel so good, baby," Sam murmurs.

He presses a soft kiss to Bucky's lips. He looks at Steve and then, slowly, sinks down to his knees. Steve looks down at him over Bucky's shoulder and brushes his lips against Bucky's neck. Bucky shivers. It intensifies to a tremble as Sam closes his mouth around Bucky's cock and draws it in. He moves slowly, partly because he doesn't want to unbalance Bucky and partly to make it last. His own dick is hard in his jeans. He palms it a little, swallows Bucky's cock down until it's at the back of his throat. He opens his eyes and looks up. Steve's still watching him intently while his hands roam over Bucky's naked body. He tweaks a nipple, and Bucky gasps. His cock twitches in Sam's mouth. Sam makes a little hum of approval, and Bucky gasps again.

Steve's speaking, low in Bucky's ear. Sam can't quite make out all of it, but he catches snippets as he tightens his lips around Bucky's dick. _so good, god you look good buck_ Sam flicks his tongue over the head. _if you could see him_ Bucky sways a little, and Sam turns his gaze up to see Steve putting an arm around Bucky's waist to steady him while he whispers into his ear. _mouth looks so good around your cock_ Sam flicks his tongue, hard, just beneath the head, and Bucky whimpers. _you like it buck?_

Suddenly Buck's hips jerk, and Sam opens his eyes to look up at Steve. _want me to?_ One arm around Bucky's waist, the other hand behind him, and Sam can _feel_ when the first finger slides into Bucky's ass, not just because Bucky's knees wobble. He makes a broken little noise and leans into Sam's mouth. _fuck you're so good so tight_ Sam lets Bucky's cock slip free for a moment, just enough to make him need it, and then he goes back to work. _jesus buck if you could see this_ Bucky moans. _c'mon babe let's sit_ Steve guides Bucky a couple of steps back, and Sam stops just long enough to watch them sink onto the end of the bed, Bucky between Steve's legs and Steve's fingers still buried in his ass.

It'll be a little easier to get some leverage now. Sam kneads Bucky's thighs as he takes his cock in again, and he can feel the back and forth pull as Bucky tries to simultaneously get his dick deeper into Sam's mouth and get Steve's fingers deeper into his ass. _that's it, that's it, you gonna come for us_? Bucky whines. His hips shudder, and Sam takes him in as far as he can just as Bucky comes down his throat. _oh god buck you're_ Sam looks up at Bucky, back arched, lips parted, and he gives Bucky's dick another leisurely suck before he sits back on his heels. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Steve crooks a finger at him, and he pushes himself up to lean in and kiss Steve with the taste of Bucky's come in his mouth. Steve's tongue sweeps in to catch it, and for a second he and Sam lose themselves. Sam opens his eyes and stands up. Steve's looking up at him with undisguised lust, his chest heaving. Bucky's head has fallen back onto Steve's shoulder, lolling. Sam leans down and kisses him too.

"You taste _so_ good," Sam murmurs.

"Oh fuck…" Bucky breathes.

"Maybe. If you're good."

Bucky smiles a little. He pushes his ass back against Steve, who must be hard, has to be. Bucky's halfway there already, writhing where he sits. Sam considers whether to just blow Steve so that they can focus on Bucky's good time. 

"Wanna fuck you," Bucky says. "Can I?"

Sam's stomach clinches. It's not something they've talked about, and he definitely doesn't want to talk about it right now.

"Who?" he asks, heart racing.

"Steve. Need it. Oh god, Steve, I need to fuck you."

Steve doesn't need to be told twice-- he moves back enough to hoist his leg around and then strips off with Olympic speed. Sam gets the lube and the condoms from the bedside table (how many have they gone through just in the last week?) and tosses them onto the bed, within easy reach. He helps Bucky stand and then to get on his knees. Sam gets behind him and holds him up while Steve moves around to position himself on his hands and knees. He looks back over his shoulder at Sam, coquettish, and Sam gives him a quick slap on the ass.

"Slut," he says with a grin. "God, if you could see him right now… begging for it…"

Bucky can't use his hands, so he pushes his hips forward a little. His cock slides up the cleft of Steve's ass, and both of them moan.

"I'll get him ready for you, baby."

Sam slicks up his fingers and presses two of them into Steve's ass. Steve pushes back like the slut he is, and his head drops down. Sam doesn't waste any time opening Steve up, fingers spreading, sliding in a third to stretch him out.

"Sam… please…" Steve whispers.

"It ain't about you right now, baby."

He presses a kiss to Bucky's shoulder and fingers Steve a little deeper, a little harder, until Steve's keening with his face pressed into the mattress.

" _Please_ ," he begs.

"Please," Bucky echoes.

Sam rips open a condom and rolls it down Bucky's flushed cock. He pulls Steve's hips back a little, intil Bucky's cock is just nudging at Steve's ass and Steve is practically hyperventilating. Sam guides Bucky in, lets him set his own rhythm, and if his own dick could get any harder, the moan Steve lets out would definitely do it.

"Please, Bucky," Steve gasps. "Please, I need it. Hard."

Sam frowns down at him. He murmurs in Bucky's ear.

"That what _you_ want?"

"Yes-- fuck-- yes--" Bucky breathes.

Sam holds onto Steve's hips for him, and Bucky fucks him hard. His hips slap against Steve's ass, picking up speed, until every thrust drives his cock deep into Steve and then pushes Bucky's ass back against Sam's hard-on. Sam bites at Bucky's shoulder, makes him moan, whispers into his ear _come for me baby, want you to come hard, deep inside him, do him baby, do him hard_ …

Bucky's back arches as he comes, moaning even louder than Steve, and then he slumps back against Sam's body. His cock slides out of Steve's ass, and Steve whimpers. He hasn't come yet, but like Sam already said, it isn't about him. Besides, he likes it when Sam makes him wait.

"You good, baby?" Sam murmurs into Bucky's ear.

"Oh god…"

He nips at Bucky's shoulder and neck again as he slides the condom off. He leans over to toss it out. Bucky slouches against him, breathing hard. Sam tips his head back so that he can kiss Bucky on the mouth, deep and wet, and goddamn if his erection doesn't ache like a bitch now. He's considering whether to jerk himself off when Bucky says something. His voice is hoarse, so Sam doesn't pick it up right away.

"What's that?" he asks.

His hands move up and down Bucky's body. Steve's a wreck further down the bed.

"Fuck me," Bucky whispers. "Fuck me hard."

Sam bites his lip and rolls his eyes up.

"Sure baby, anything you want."

He pulls off his clothes so that Bucky can feel the heat of his body behind him. Bucky's bound hands stroke at his cock, and Sam pulls away just enough to stay out of reach.

"I'm gonna bend you forward, ok?"

He holds Bucky's hip with one hand and uses the other to gently ease his shoulders down onto the bed. Bucky's hands are still firmly tied with the black silk Steve picked up, although Sam can see the slipknot that will loosen everything with one pull. He slides his hands over Bucky's ass and can't resist the urge to lean in and nip at it. Bucky gasps and arches his back and suddenly Sam is thinking _fuck it_ and leaning down to eat Bucky's ass like this is something he does every day, what the hell. His face is blazing with heat and Bucky is moaning into the mattress, and the next time he looks up Steve is just _staring_ at him with his mouth open and his big blue eyes gone wide.

"Sam…" Bucky whines.

Sam drags his forearm across his mouth and snatches up a condom. He rolls it down, bites his lip and tries not to touch himself any more than is necessary. He moves up behind Bucky and positions his cock, sliding in the wetness he's left in Bucky's ass. He pushes in, just a little, just the head of his dick being squeezed hard enough to leave him breathless. Bucky buries his face in the mattress and screams-- _screams_. Sam freezes, horrified, until Bucky pushes back against him and he _gets_ it, good scream, and he inches his way into Bucky so slowly it's torture, until his hips are resting against Bucky's ass and his dick is buried up to the hilt and Bucky screams again and something inside Sam just snaps. He bends over Bucky's body and murmurs.

"Gonna do you slow baby, ok? Gonna fuck you so slow and deep, that what you want?"

"Fuck! Yes!"

It aches, it's like being pulled apart, but Sam takes it slow and makes Bucky feel every drag of his dick in and out. Bucky's whimpering into the mattress, pushing back onto Sam's cock. He tries to shove himself backwards until Sam takes hold of his hips and holds him, keeps him still and eases into him an inch at a time. It's taking every bit of Sam's self-restraint not to follow the squeeze around his cock and just fuck Bucky hard and fast, and it _hurts_ , but he said he'd do it slow and he will.

Bucky moans, and his ass tightens around Sam's dick, and Sam has to hold it for a minute, close his eyes and maintain control of himself. It's not going to be long, but he wants it to last as long as it can. He holds Bucky's hips and eases him down, flat on his stomach. He lets his dick slide out, almost all the way, and then Bucky sobs as Sam pushes back into him, slow. He looks up-- Steve's taken matters into his own hands and that's fine, that's just fine, he looks good sprawled out with his hand on his dick watching Sam fuck Bucky into the mattress.

Sam stays deep this time, little thrusts of his hips and oh god he's so close already. Bucky's nails scratch at his stomach, and then it rolls over Sam like a goddamn steamroller. He's coming, painfully hard, his face pressed into Bucky's shoulder blade, and Bucky's gasping and sobbing beneath him. The whole world seems to grey out for a minute.

When Sam comes back to himself he's not quite sure if he fainted. He kinda hopes Steve didn't notice. Gingerly, he pulls out of Bucky, who's quivering with overstimulation. Sam tosses the condom and comes back, kisses his way up Bucky's back and yanks on the knot so that it comes loose. The fabric's left prints around Bucky's wrists, and Sam kisses those too.

"Hey…" he murmurs.

Bucky's freed hands come up and clutch fistfuls of the bedcovers at his shoulders. Sam unties the blindfold and spoons up behind him, crooning.

"Hey… you good? God, you're so good… so goddamn good, Bucky, so good for me…"

Steve scoots over to press himself against Bucky's front and kisses him, sweet little presses of his lips. Sam leans over to get one for himself and then lies back, stroking Bucky's skin and wondering absently how the fuck any of them are ever going to top this.


End file.
